Campamento de verano
by Ariasu Akane
Summary: UA (en un Hyrule moderno por así decirlo) Por una decisión de su padre, Zelda termina en un campamento de verano donde conocerá a alguien especial. ¿Qué ocurrirá con ellos dos?
1. Demasiado bueno para ser verdad

Bueno este es mi primer fic así que se aceptan tomatazos, amenazas de muerte y por favor no sean tan crueles, después seguramente voy agarrando más experiencia. Bueno disfruten de mi primera historia. :D

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños _

O-o-o-o-o cambio de escena total

(N/A:) nota de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo. **

Sin más les dejo aquí este fanfic. Disfruten. nwn

**Campamento de verano**

**Capitulo 1:"Demasiado bueno para ser verdad"**

_By: Ariasu Akane_

Era una hermosa mañana de verano en la mansión Hyrule, donde una exquisita brisa, además de relajar, movía delicadamente las cortinas de la habitación de una chica que, seguramente, debía tener alrededor de unos diecisiete años, una cabellera castaña lisa y con pequeñas ondulaciones, además de estar muy bien cuidada, y unos ojos azules, ella aún reposaba sobre la cama aunque esa acción no sería por mucho, ya que, hace unos momentos se escuchaban pasos que dirijan a la habitación donde reposaba la joven castaña.

-¡A LEVANTARSE BELLA DURMIENTE! Ya son las 11:00 y te deje dormir de más, esta vez así que sin excusas.

- Por favor Impa 5 minutitos más.- Murmuro aforrándose más a su almohada con un tono que indicaba que aún tenía sueño y con los ojos cerrados.

- ¡Vamos! Ya dije sin excusas, además hoy yo haré tu desayuno acuérdate que hoy Grusi tiene el día libre así que nosotras nos vamos a encargar de asear todo por hoy.

Impa era la nana de Zelda desde que ella tenía 5 años y pasaban mucho tiempo juntas ya que su padre la pasaba trabajando en la empresa, así que se podría decir que ha agarrado con Zelda un rol maternal.

Era una mujer de unos 30 y tantos años con cabello albino amarrado en una pequeña coleta y ojos color carmesí.

- Esta bien me daré una ducha con agua caliente y voy a la cocina a desayunar ¿Te parece?

- Perfecto te espero ahí entonces, no tardes demasiado.- Diciendo esto la sheikah se retira de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina.

La habitación de Zelda era bastante espaciosa, estaba pintada de un color Lila, la cama estaba ubicada en uno de los rincones de la habitación, del lado izquierdo para ser precisa, además contaba con un escritorio, un closet bastante grande y una cajonera. La puerta se ubicaba del lado derecho y a unos dos metros de ella había una ventana que daba entrada a un balcón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-

- ¡Estoy lista Impa! ¿Qué vamos a desayunar hoy?

- Te tardaste mucho, -u- bueno hice jugo de naranjas con unas tostadas y huevo revuelto.

- ¡Que rico! non y bueno emm...- Comienza a jugar con sus dedos.- ¿Vamos a tener que ordenar?

- Si, como ya te había dicho hoy en la mañana cuando te desperté.

- ¿Y… es mucho lo que tenemos que hacer?- dijo con un tono nervioso.

- Grusi dejo una lista voy a buscarla, mientras ¿Podrías poner la mesa?

- Claro.

_5 minutos después _

- Listo aquí esta, ¿Pusiste la mesa?

- Sip, nwn ¡A comer!

- u.o Bueno veo que tu interés por ver que teníamos que hacer hoy se ha ido.

- A cierto, se me había olvidado bueno ¿Y que dice?

- Veamos u.u, lavar los platos, regar el jardín, trapear la cocina, limpiar el baño, planchar la ropa y guardarla.

- ¿Y si nos repartimos los deberes?

- Esta bien, yo limpiaré el baño, plancharé y guardaré la ropa y tu lo demás, ¿De acuerdo?

- Bueno.

- Pero no te pongas a jugar como la otra vez. -.-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Después de almorzar Impa y Zelda comenzaron los deberes y terminaron a la 6 PM de hacer todo lo correspondido fueron a la sala de estar a descansar un poco.

- ¡ahhh me canse!- Dijo echándose en el sillón.

- ¿Por qué estas tan cansada?, no fue tanto lo que hiciste u.ú- pregunto con un tono de reproche.- Por cierto casi se me olvida mientras planchaba tu padre llama diciendo que llegaría más temprano y que tenia algo importante que decirte.

- Espero que no sea algo malo.

- No creo que sea algo malo Zelda, solo dijo que era importante y que seguramente te iba a encantar la noticia.- pausa – bueno yo iré a preparar la cena.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_2 horas más tarde_

- ¡Zelda, Impa ya llegue!

- ¡Hola Papá!- Exclamo mientras corría a abrazarlo.

- Buenas tardes Señor Nohansen.

- Buenas tardes Impa ¿La cena esta lista?

- Si señor, iré inmediatamente a servirla.

_Minutos después en el comedor _

- ¡ESTA MUY RICO! non.- Dijo mientras comía.

- Señor no tenia algo que decirle a su hija o.o.- Decía sorprendida por la rapidez con la que comía el hombre.

- Es cierto papá, ¿De qué se trata?- Pregunto con cierta inquietud.

- Veras, durante años haz tenido maestros personales que han venido hasta esta casa a enseñarte y durante todo este tiempo te he visto solitaria y muy poco sociable con jóvenes de tu edad, bueno el asunto viene a que un amigo mío es dueño de un campamento de verano al que te he escrito para que hicieras amigos y conocieras a jóvenes de tu edad.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! Un… campamento.

- Te hará bien como te dije conocerás gente y seguramente harás varios amigos, aunque según me contaban no es un grupo muy grande el que va, además el sobrino del dueño del campamento también esta es un joven de tu edad. ú.ù

- ¿Y eso que? ¬¬.- Pregunto con un tono mordaz.

- Qué si tienes algún problema puedes ir a consultarlo con el.

- ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ ME ESCRIBISTE SIN CONSULTARME ANTES?! Ò.Ó

- Bueno pensé que te gustaría la idea. ú.ù

- ¡ESTÁS LOCO!- Diciendo esto se levanta furiosa de la mesa y corre hasta su habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.

_- ¡NO PUEDO CREER QUE HAYA HECHO ESO! TENÍA QUE SER DEMASIADO BUENO PARA SER VERDAD.- P_ensó luego de echarse en su cama y comenzando a sollozar.

La verdad es que Zelda no estaba molesta por la idea de hacer amigos y tomar aire fresco le tenía miedo a las personas que iban a estar junto a ella, jamás había tenido ningún amigo y temía de que los demás la rechazaran pero ya no habría nada que hacer, su padre no iba dar su brazo a torcer. Hundida en sus pensamientos Zelda de a poco se fue quedando dormida.

_**Continuara…. **_

Bueno esta es mi primer fic como decía se aceptan por favor dejen review que o si no, no continuo u.ú lel ok corríjanme si tengo alguna falta de ortografía o algo mal redactando para ir mejorando u.u bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. :D si es que llega.


	2. Un extraño encuentro

Wiiii! Capitulo nuevo. :D Casi una semana sin actualizar, no esta mal.

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.- cambio de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños _

O-o-o-o-o cambio de escena total

(N/A:) nota de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo. **

Sin más les dejo este nuevo capitulo nwn

**Campamento de verano**

**Capitulo 2:"Un extraño encuentro"**

Ya pasaron dos semanas desde que el Sr. Nohansen le había entregado la noticia a Zelda de que iba a estar en el dichoso campamento y este hecho cada vez la hacia sentir más oprimida respecto a este. Como lo pensó la noche en la que le dieron la noticia no habría nada que hacer y se encontraba de mala gana preparando la maleta para poder ir.

Eran alrededor de las 13:00 pm y a pesar de ser verano estaba nublado y hacía frío.

- _No puedo creer que este haciendo esto, mañana es el día para ir a ese lugar y… ni siquiera se si… seré bien recibida, ¿Cómo serán ellos? Jamás e tenido amigos y ahora estoy obligada a convivir con personas de mi edad. ¿Pero acaso eso es malo?- _Suspira.- _Solo por tener miedo a lo desconocido. _

_- _ Zelda, ¿Estás bien?

- Oh, Grusi, no te escuche entrar.- Dijo con una sonrisa forzada.- Si estoy bien.

- Cuando entre estabas muy concentrada, ¿En qué pensabas?

- No es nada importante, lamento preocuparte.

- Bueno, creo que no debí preguntar.

- No te preocupes, creo que necesito distraerme un poco, ¿Le podrías decir a Impa que saldré a dar una vuelta?

- Está bien, tú ve.

- Gracias Grusi.- Dijo abrazándola.

- Si tienes algún problema y necesitas que alguien te escuche no dudes en recurrir a mí.- Le susurro correspondiéndole el gesto.

Después de esa pequeña conversación salio de la habitación, bajo las escaleras casi tropezándose y cerro las puertas de la mansión de golpe, no le importo solo quería estar sola y sin distracciones un rato. Termino golpeando a casi cada persona que se cruzaba por su camino.

No le importo…

Dio igual hasta los insultos que le dirigían las personas por ser tan descuidada, y como gota que rebalso el vaso comenzó a llover a cantaros.

_Qué raro está el clima hoy…- pensó sin parar de correr. _

- ¡Aunch!- No sabia como pero de repente iba corriendo con el solo fin de distraerse y en cosa de unos minutos estaba en el suelo encima de. ¿Alguien?

- Srta. ¿Se podría quitar de encima?

- ¿Ah?- El golpe la había dejado un poco aturdida y algo mareada pero al rato reacciono - ¡Oh, lo lamento mucho caballero! ¿Se encuentra usted bien?- pregunto levantándose.

- No se preocupe, al parecer ambos no dimos un buen golpe.- Comento con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- _¿Pero qué le pasa se acaba de darse un buen golpe junto conmigo y sonríe como si se hubiera encontrado un billete en plena calle?- A_hora que observaba al caballero con quien choco se dio cuenta de que no era alguien mayor si no un joven de unos 17 o 18 años con cabellera de color rubio paja un tanto desordenada y unos brillantes ojos azules, a ella le pareció muy apuesto aquel muchacho con quien había tropezado.- Lamento haberle dado ese golpe por ir tan apurada.

- Y dígame, ¿Qué hace una jovencita tan linda como usted con una carita tan triste?- Pregunto mirándola con ternura.

- emm... Bueno...- Zelda no pude evitar sonrojarse ante aquel comentario.- Un problema.- respondió fríamente.

Al caer contra el piso ambos quedaron totalmente mojados y solo luego de eso la chica se comenzó a preocupar de su estado.

- ¡Impa_ me va matar cuando me vea así!_

- Te invito un café.

- ¿Qué?

- Estas mojada y temblando.

- ¿Y qué me dices de ti? Estas igual que yo.

- ¿Sí o no?

Zelda se detuvo a pensar un momento habían varias razones por las que simplemente No debería aceptar.

1°.- Era bastante raro que te caigas encima de alguien y que luego el niño bonito te invite a tomarte un café por la simple razón de tener frío.

2°.- ¿Por qué debería confiar en él? Apenas lo conocía y seguía siendo un total desconocido.

Aunque por otra parte él había sido muy amable y ni siquiera se enojó con ella por haberlo tumbado en el piso de esa forma.

- Está bien.- Dijo finalmente.

- Sígueme.

Caminaron por un momento cruzando varias calles hasta llegar a un pequeño restaurante ambos entraron dejando su respectivo charco de agua. Se sentaron en una mesa junto a la ventana y ambos pidieron lo que el rubio le había ofrecido.

_- Si cumplió… _

Ambos jóvenes solo se limitaron a observar por la ventana y solo se movían para tomar pequeños sorbos de café mientras que veían como a una pobre señora quedaba totalmente mojada por culpa de un auto que paso levantando agua justo en el preciso momento que en que hizo contacto con las ruedas del vehículo.

El silencio era incomodo, mucho… y al parecer ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a romperlo luego de un rato Zelda decidió hacerlo con la primera pregunta que se le vino a la mente.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?- Pregunto apartando su vista de la ventana y observando al muchacho frente a ella.

- Dime tu nombre primero.- Dijo sin mirarla.

- Mi nombre es Zelda, listo ya lo hice te toca a ti.

- Adivínalo.

-¿Qué? Eso no cuenta.

Es extraño como una simple pregunta puede hacer que una conversación dure más de lo que puedes esperar, claro eso depende de qué tipo de personas sea y sobre todo si se comparte algún tipo de interés.

- Bueno, yo debo irme, gusto en conocerte Zelda, te veré luego, tal vez…

- Espera… ¿Podría saber… tu nombre?- Ya no hubo caso el rubio se había levantado y salido del local.

Zelda termino de beber el ultimo sorbo de su café se levantó y agradeció a la camarera para luego salir del local.

¿Quién era el? Y a que se había referido con que tal vez la vería pronto esas eran las dudas que la asaltaban en ese momento no se dio cuenta cuando ya estaba en las rejas que rodeaban su hogar. Bueno seguramente tendría las repuestas a esas preguntas si era cierto lo que ese joven dijo, pero le hubiera gustado mucho saber su nombre.

Abrió la puerta de la mansión para encontrarse con la mirada furiosa de Impa que la observaba con rabia contenida y a la vez con algo de preocupación en sus ojos.

- ¿Donde estabas?- Le pregunto con un tono calmado, tal vez demasiado sereno.

- Fui a dar una vuelta, pensé que Grusi te diría que saldría a caminar un rato.

- ¿Y por qué estas mojada?

- Me caí.

- Ya veo.- respondió dejando su tono de enojo.- ¿Nos acompañas a almorzar?

- Claro, _¡Sobrevivi! _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A la mañana siguiente Zelda despertó más temprano de lo común y se levanto sin mucho ánimo ya sabia lo que ocurría ese día.

- _¿Pero qué me pasa? Ni que estuviera a punto de ir a una penitenciaria, este miedo que tengo… es en vano ¿o no?- _pensó acercándose a la ventana y abriendo las cortinas.

Tomo una ducha, bajo a la cocina para encontrarse con Impa tomaron desayuno y media hora más tarde ya estaba con Impa poniendo su maleta en la parte de atrás del auto para poder ir al campamento.

El viaje fue bastante largo y aburrido ya que este se encontraba casi a las afueras de la ciudad, Impa se encontraba conduciendo tranquilamente y Zelda estaba pensando en el joven del día anterior.

- _¿A qué se refirió con lo del ayer? Ni siquiera lo conozco entonces… ¿Por qué le doy tantas vueltas al asunto?, No debería importarme. _

_- _Zelda ya llegamos.

- Esta bien.- Suspira.- Iré a sacar mi maleta.

Se bajo del auto, saco su maleta y miro a su alredor tal vez estar ahí no seria tan malo como lo estuvo pensando todo este tiempo.

_**Continuara… **_

Wut nuevo capitulo. :D ¡yay! Jeje gracias a todos los que me dejan review n_n me alegran mucho. Ah y por cierto acerca de los guiones del capitulo anterior yo si los había puesto D: bueno ya edite eso, voy a ir tratando de una vez por semana. Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo. n_n


	3. Primer Día

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo. **

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de verano**

**Capitulo 3: "Primer día"**

Hace alrededor de unos quince minutos Impa se había ido y dejado a Zelda y la aludida se encontraba sentada en una pequeña banca al lado de una cabaña grande con enorme ventanales, al parecer dicho lugar estaba destinado a una cafetería, esperando algo que no sabía, tal vez alguien que la ayudara a guiarse.

-¿Zelda?

-¿ah?, ¿Quién es usted?

-Oh, veo que tu padre no te ha hablado mucho de mí, bueno yo soy el director del campamento, mi nombre es Rauru, ven a acompañarme a la cabaña que esta por allá.- Dijo señalando al lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oficina de Rauru, por así decirlo, se encontraba no tan lejos de lugar donde estaba anteriormente Zelda, cuando llegaron a la dicha oficina, Rauru se sentó frente a un escritorio e invito a Zelda a sentarse a la silla que estaba al otro extremo.

- Muy bien Zelda, te explicare, normalmente las actividades comienzan a las 10:00 am después del desayuno y los horarios serán entregados por mi sobrino, además que te le pediré que te muestre el lugar.

- Está bien, señor.

Luego de esa MUY breve conversación, que en opinión de la chica pudo haberle dicho sin ningún problema afuera, Rauru se levanto a abrir la puerta, Zelda pensó que lo hizo para decirle que eso era todo y que saliera, pero para su sorpresa era para hacer pasar a un joven, siendo que ella jamás escucho que tocaran la puerta.

-¡Link!, justo a tiempo, esta joven, Zelda, es la hija de un amigo mío, la que te contaba días anteriores.

_- ¿Ese no es el chico que el que me tropecé ayer?-_ pensó observando al recién llegado.

_- _Bueno, Link, a lo que viene el asunto es que necesito que entregues los horarios.- Dijo Rauru entregándole unas hojas a Link y además que a Zelda le muestres el lugar.

- No hay problema, ¿vamos entonces?- Pregunto a Zelda extendiéndole su mano.

- Claro.- Respondió tomándola.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Salieron de la entrada del campamento y recorrieron el sendero que marcaba la salida del terreno, que era bastante grande, a los lados del sendero habían muchos árboles como también planicies fáciles de recorrer y al final de cada una normalmente se encontraban montes muy inclinados para poder ingresar a algún otro valle u otro monte. Link conocía muy bien cada parte ya que recorría el lugar desde que tenía 10 años y ya casi no había parte que no conocía.

El lugar en general era bastante tranquilo, corría una brisa muy refrescante y el aire que se respiraba a Zelda se le hacía muy distinto al de la ciudad.

Después de eso recorrieron de vuelta el mismo sendero por donde se fueron antes e ingresaron a otro que estaba al lado de la entrada del campamento, según Link este daba hasta un bosque y al final de este se hallaba un rió, con un puente para atravesarlo y unos metros más allá al otro extremo del puente se encontraba el final del terreno, marcado con una reja.

-¿Qué hay más allá, Link?- Pregunto Zelda con mirada curiosa.

- Los bosques perdidos, cuando tenía 12 hice un agujero, atravesé la reja y me aventure en ellos, es mucho más lindo que el bosque que hay aquí antes de encontrar el río.

- Me gustaría verlos algún día.

- Tendrías que ir a verlos conmigo, recuerdo que la primera vez que fui me dormí porque comí unas vallas silvestres que se hallaban junto a un árbol, cuando desperté ya era de noche y no sabía cómo volver, después de alrededor de una hora, vi a aparecer a mi tío y me llevo hasta la salida.

- ¿No te dijo nada acerca del asunto?

- Solo que no me acercase más hacia allá.

- ¿Y lo hiciste?

- No, siempre que me aburro voy y después de varias veces de ir me aprendí los distintos lugares.

- Me gustaría mucho conocerlos.

- Bueno, tal vez otro día, lo divertido es pasar el día entero hay. Está bien, ¿Volvemos al campamento?

- Claro.

Más tarde de haber recorrido la mayor parte del terreno volvieron hasta el campamento hay Link le mostró a Zelda las distintas partes. Al principio se situaba la entrada que era un portón pintado de gris y a ambos extremos había unas pequeñas paredes de ladrillos que finalizaban al metro y el resto del entorno estaba rodeado de cercas de madera. En el centro del terreno se encontraba una cabaña grande que como Zelda supuso antes está destinada a una cafetería y a ambos lados de esta habían dos cabañas, las del lado derecho eran las cabañas de los campistas y una de las del lado derecho era la "oficina" de Rauru y la otra era de Link que según él la tenía antes de que el lugar se hiciera Campamento. Nuestro "dúo favorito" en este momento se encontraba sentado frente a la cafetería conversando animadamente hasta…

-¡LINK!

- ¿eh? Hola Midna.

Midna era una chica de 17 años y pertenecía a la raza de los Twili, su piel era de un color azulado, tenia ojos color carmesí y cabello liso pelirrojo.

- ¿Tienes los horarios?

- Si, se me olvido haberlos entregado antes de ir a acompañar a Zelda a dar una vuelta por el lugar .

- H-hola.- Dijo la recién nombrada con algo de timidez.

- ¡HOLA! non.- Exclamo Midna para después fijar su vista en Link y arrebatarles una de las hojas que tenía dobladas.

- ¡Oye!

- Wow, cambiaron mucho.

- mm… no los vi antes. ¡DÁMELO!

- ¡Oye!- no te sorprendas si mañana amaneces con la cara rayada.

- Tú hiciste lo mismo y no te reproche nada. u.ú

- Pero aún me acuerdo de la broma que hicieron tu y Mikau.

- ¿Qué broma le hiciste, Link?

- Le pusimos un mapache en su cama. Jeje

- Malos. ù_ú

- Bueno yo me voy, nos vemos más tarde.- diciendo esto fue hasta la cafetería.

- Adiós malo u.ú

- Adiós.

- Zel, ¿Vamos a la cabaña?

- Claro n-n

Las dos jóvenes se dirigieron a unas de las cabañas del lado derecho, Midna abrió puerta y entonces…

-¡MIDNA!

-¿Qué pasa Malon?, ¿Qué acaso no te gusto el regalo que te deje escondido en tu maleta?

- ¡NO!- Grito Malon histérica.

- Genial Midna, ¿Cómo atrapaste un murciélago? Le quiero poner uno a Shad para ver si se asusta o se pone a estudiarlo jeje.- Dijo una joven de cabellos negros.

- Ashei, ayer lo atrapo mi hermano, según él lo encontró en el ático.

- Oye Malon, tenemos chica nueva, ella es Zelda, por cierto ¿Dónde está Saria?

- Aquí estoy. non

Todas las recién nombradas eran chicas de 16 a 17 años.

Malon al igual que Zelda era hyliana, tenía una cabellera pelirroja y ojos azules, Ashei a diferencia de Malon era humana con una cabellera azabache y sus ojos eran de un verde oscuro y Saria a diferencia de todas era una Kokiri, tenia cabello y ojos de un verde claro y conservaba rasgos infantiles junto con una pequeña estatura en comparación con las demás.

En la cabaña en la que todas se encontraban era bastante bonita ya que tenía bastantes detalles rústicos, la puerta se situaba al medio de esta y frente a ella una ventana, a ambos lados había un camarote y en la esquina derecha una cama aparte mientras que en la otra un gran armario.

Durante el resto de la tarde estuvieron conversando y conociéndose y solo salieron de la cabaña para ir a almorzar y entrada la noche reunirse todos alrededor de una fogata.

(N/A): Típico, ¿o no? :3

- Hola Link.- Saludo Zelda sentándose en un tronco a su lado.

- Hola Zelda, ¿Qué tal todo?

- Bien, me gustó mucho el lugar. non

- Que bien. n_n

- ¿Qué pasa? Te vez muy cansado.

- No es nada, solo estoy un tanto agotado por la caminata que tuvimos.

- Verdad, estuvo muy entretenida, me gustaría ir a escalar uno de esos cerros que se asomaban por el sendero que atravesamos, me agrada mucho tu compañía.

Link no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco ante aquel comentario sobre todo porque se sentía alagado y respondió con algo de torpeza pero logro tranquilizarse rápidamente y siguieron conversando sobre temas triviales.

Después de un buen rato dejaron de conversar, Zelda estaba encantada, jamás espero una impresión como esa del campamento y menos que le gustara tanto estar ahí, el ambiente era tranquilo y acerca de su miedo a estar con distintas personas pensaba ahora que era una tontería.

Era uno de esos momentos en los que uno quisiera que el tiempo se detuviera y quedarse así hundiéndose en sus pensamientos con una serenidad que se hace inexplicable, pero la realidad no concuerda y el segundero sigue avanzando. La chica de cabellos castaños ahora se encontraba mirando las estrellas fijamente con una sonrisa que ha muchos se les podría hacer encantadora hasta que sintió un peso en su hombre izquierdo, fue ahí cuando su burbuja de pensamientos se rompió y volvió a la realidad, miro a su lado y resulta que ese peso que se sentía era Link quien se quedo dormido junto a ella, lo único que pudo hacer en un momento así era acomodarlo en su regazo, cosa que se le hizo un tanto complicada, luego de eso se le quedo mirando un rato era la primera vez que veía un rostro tan tranquilo al igual como veía una persona profundamente dormida, incluso se le hizo tierno.

-Buenas noches, Link.- Susurro a su oído.- Muchas gracias.

_**Continuara… **_

LO LAMENTO MUCHO! TTOTT se que dije que iba a tratar de actualizar una vez por semana pero tuve un conflicto con mi hermano y la que resulto mal parada fui yo ;-; además de que ya comencé con las clases así que escribir se me va hacer más complicado pero intentare hacerme un tiempo para poder ponerme a escribir. Bueno dejando de lado ese asunto espero que les guste este capítulo me esforcé en hacerlo, es el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora. Muchas gracias a toda la gente que me deja review, me alegran muuuuucho.


	4. Rutinas y algo más

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo. **

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de Verano**

**Capítulo 4: "Rutinas y algo más"**

Acostumbrarse a un nuevo sitio es algo que a algunos se les hace más complicado que a otros, sobre todo si la rutina es algo común en nuestra vida diaria o en el caso si es una rutina que disfrutamos. ¿Es posible eso?

En mi opinión, la rutina es algo que vivimos todos, no todo los días son iguales claro está eso, pero el lugar en que ocurren los sucesos puede que sea el mismo o incluso las circunstancias.

¿Y esto que tiene que ver?

Pues muy simple, nuestra querida protagonista ahora se encontraba en una de esas rutinas que se nos hacen raras, si saben a la que me refiero, pues todos tenemos una rutina distinta en el día a día pero cambiar de rutina es algo que a mí se me hace muy extraño, sé que no lees esto para que te cuente sobre mi vida pero es para ponerte un ejemplo querido lector.

Volviendo al tema principal de esta historia la rutina que vivía nuestra protagonista era aburrida y en lo que consiste principalmente a lo que llamamos rutina, repetitiva.

La jornada comenzaba a las 8:30 am luego los campistas se dirigían hasta la cafetería a desayunar donde todos se aseguraban de comer lo suficiente para poder saltarse el almuerzo.

Una joven de cabellera corta y pelirroja con ojos azules era la cocinera, su nombre era Anju y digamos que la comida que preparaba NO era muy bien apetecida por quien la probara.

A las 10:00 salían de excursión con el instructor Kafei.

Kafei era un joven de cabellos azulados y ojos carmesí. Anju y Kafei tenían un supuesto "romance" pero no se sabía con certeza, ya que eran solo rumores por parte de los campistas e incluso hace un año estaban tratando de unirlos pero se rindieron luego y quedaron con la conclusión de que todos los intentos fueron en vano.

Luego regresaban a almorzar ya que después de caminar por varias horas, ¿Quién no va a tener hambre?

El resto de la tarde uno podía hacer lo que quisiera lo que era bastante aburrido.

Shad se la pasaba leyendo y algunas ocasiones también Zelda.

Saria y Malon conversaban mientras que Mikau, Midna y Fado hacían todo tipo de bromas.

Link salía de repente o simplemente se encerraba en su cabaña y desde afuera de vez en cuando se le escuchaba tocar la guitarra.

La chica de cabellera castaña en este momento estaba recostada en una hamaca que se ubicaba al lado izquierdo de la entrada, obviamente frente a una de las caballas, tratando de leer un libro que le presto Shad para matar el ocio, pero a pesar de la concentración tenia para leer el aburrimiento seguía estando presente.

- ¡Está bien, me aburrí!- Zelda se para bruscamente de la hamaca provocando que está casi se volteara, marco la página en donde llevaba la lectura y se dirigió a la salida del recinto.

- ¡Hey, Zel! ¿Dónde vas?- Pregunto Shad al ver que Zelda se dirigía a la entrada, estaba sentado frente a la cafetería.

- Voy a salir a caminar un rato.

- ¿Estas segura que no te perderás?

- No te preocupes, conozco el camino.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Diciendo esto la joven salió y tomo el sendero del lado izquierdo en dirección al rio. El camino era bastante simple a diferencia de los otros que comúnmente transitaban.

A los pocos minutos llego hasta el río y se dirigió hasta puente percatándose de que alguien más estaba hay.

- Hola Link

- Hola Zel, ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Estaba aburrida.

- Por cierto… quería preguntarte algo.- Pausa.- Mi tío me conto que tu padre te envió aquí solo para que conocieras gente y no estuvieras sola… ¿Por qué permanecías solitaria? No es que me incumba pero en verdad me da curiosidad.

- Tenía… miedo.- Suspiro.- Desde pequeña que soy así… insegura de mi o más bien de todo, de lo que debo hacer o no, de lo que pienso… Mamá era muy insegura a veces pienso que me trasmitió ese sentimiento, pero… papá le daba seguridad… ni siquiera sé porque te cuento esto a ti, Link.

- Si no quieres no sigas, no debí haberte preguntado nada en un principio.

- Te equivocas… yo jamás le había contado este problema a nadie, pero… no sé, hablarte en tan distinto que con otras personas. De pequeña no hablaba con nadie, en mi mundo solo estaba yo, aunque… ¿Sabes algo? El mundo es tan extraño y yo soy tan distinta, pero… eso ya no importa, porque no conozco a nadie que piense igual que yo. Con el tiempo me fui aislando de la sociedad y termine con maestros que venían a enseñarme así no tenía que preocuparme de ser rechazada o de estar insegura, cuando me dijeron que estaría aquí en el campamento tuve miedo, ahora veo a la gente que hay aquí y es todo tan distinto a como mamá decía que pienso que desperdicie tanto tiempo en aislarme.- Dijo finalmente para luego apoyar la cabeza en el barandal del puente.

El chico de cabellera rubia solamente se quedó mirándola atónito por lo que acababa de confesar.

_**Continuara…**_

Mmm… Bueno un capitulo cortito pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer al mundo? Espero que les guste y lamento mucho por tardar en actualizar QnQ

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan reviews no saben cómo me alegran y si tuviera que hacerlo no terminaría nunca.

Hasta el próximo capítulo que este fic se va a ir poniendo más interesante por si alguna vez lo fue. -w-

Saludos y se cuidan. :D


	5. Revelaciones y sospechas

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo. **

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de Verano**

**Capítulo 5: "Revelaciones y sospechas"**

_Una niña de unos seis años jugaba animadamente en su habitación, tenía unos ojos azules que reflejaban alegría y una cabellera castaña que le llegaba un poco más debajo de los hombros, esta vez lo llevaba recogido con un cintillo dejando unos pocos mechones rebeldes que caían grácilmente sobre su frente. _

_Esta chica vivía felizmente con ambos padres sin ningún tipo de preocupación excepto la cierta inseguridad que sentía constantemente de manera inconsciente. _

_La niña sintió que tocaban a su puerta así que dejo la muñeca de trapo con la que estaba jugando en el suelo, se paró, y se dirigió a abrir la puerta._

_- Hola cariño.- Dijo una señora de unos treinta y tantos años, con cabellera castaña que le llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura y ojos verdes, luego de haber saludado a la pequeña la abrazo tiernamente.- ¿Cómo estas mi pequeña Zelda?_

_- Hola mamá, estoy bien. _

_- Amor, mami debe salir, regresare tarde y tú te quedaras con Impa, ¿Está bien? _

_- ¿No es qué… no te gustaba salir? _

_- El mundo es extraño y a veces cruel, pero no nos podemos aislar de él, debemos aprender a convivir con los demás. _

_- ¿Regresarás pronto mami? _

_- Te lo prometo.- Después de eso beso la frente de la niña y acomodo algunos mechones que sobre esta detrás de la oreja.- Mi niñita, te quiero mucho y siempre estaré contigo, nunca lo olvides.- Luego de eso salió de la habitación despidiéndose. _

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_La tarde ya había trascurrido por completo y la pequeña Zelda se encontraba sentada en uno de los sillones de la sala esperando la llegada de su madre._

_- ¿Cuándo llegara mamá, Impa?_

_- Pronto, solo esperándola.- Dijo tratando de tranquilizar a la niña._

_El silencio en la sala de estar era incomodo a pesar de que el único sonido presente era el del reloj, treinta minutos más tarde desde la sala se escuchó que abrían la puerta, era el padre de Zelda quien llegaba con los ojos rojos y un rastro de lágrimas en su rostro. _

_- ¡Por Din! ¿Señor se encuentra usted bien?- Exclamo Impa._

_- ¿Papá, por qué lloras?- Pregunto la niña preocupada.- ¿Dónde está mamá, no vino contigo? ¿Papá?- Dijo viendo como su padre se acercaba lentamente hasta ella, mientras que ella se paraba del sillón donde se encontraba sentada. _

_- Zel…- Dijo hincándose frente a ella para quedar a su altura.- Mamá… ella no volverá, ella tuvo que ir a otro lugar, donde estará bien. _

_- Pero ella está bien, ¿Por qué lloras? Ella volverá y estará bien. _

_- Zelda.- Susurro acariciando la mejilla de la pequeña.- Mamá… ella… no volverá, nunca. _

_- ¿Qué?... ¿¡DONDE ESTÁ MAMÁ!?- Exclamo con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y abrazando fuertemente a su padre.- "Mamá dijo que el mundo era cruel… se confió mucho… se confió mucho, sí ella no hubiera salido no se hubiera tenido que ir a ese lugar que dijo papá, ella dijo que siempre estaría conmigo".- Pensó tratando de buscar la causa de porque su madre no volvería. _

_Las semanas pasaban y Zelda no hablaba con nadie, no deseaba ir a la escuela y por nada del mundo salir de su hogar, ese era el único lugar en donde ella podía sentirse segura y a salvo. _

_o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o_

- Mamá murió en un asalto, por eso no me gustaba salir ni hablar con nadie de pequeña, pero cuando te veo a ti y a todos los del campamento veo que no todos en el mundo son crueles y que mamá en parte si tenía razón, debemos aprender a convivir con los demás y eso implica conocerlos, sabes Link, en parte te admiro, tú no eres inseguro.- Suspira.- Ya no tengo miedo como antes y jamás quiero volver a sentir soledad… no quiero.- la chica miro al frente y sintió como una solitaria lágrima surcaba su mejilla.

- Zelda… yo…- El chico suspira, cierra los ojos, restriega sus cienes durante unos pocos segundos, luego los abre y abraza fuertemente a la chica haciendo que ella quedara sorprendida.- Tu jamás volverás a estar sola, cuenta conmigo siempre.- susurró.

_- Eso fue lo que dijo mamá…- Pensó correspondiendo el abrazo._

_- Ven a limpiarte la cara, jamás me ha gustado verte triste, Zel.- Diciendo esto el rubio separo el abrazo y encaro a la chica a su lado limpiando sus lágrimas.  
_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No muy lejos allí, una joven de cabellera pelirroja y tez azulada observaba a la pareja con mirada satisfecha.

- Esto debo contárselo a Mikau, yo tenía razón ji ji ji.- La chica no era nada más ni nada menos que Midna quien se dirigió al rió para ver donde había salido Zelda quien ya estaba tardando mucho, después de decir lo anterior para ella misma salió velozmente en dirección al campamento.

Parecía algo torpe ya que debido a la rapidez con la que corría causo que tropezara varias veces y que en innumerables chocara con una que otra rama haciendo que estas quedaran en su cabello.

- ¡MIKAU!- Exclamo dirigiéndose a la cafetería donde estaba el Zora y poniendo sus manos en sus rodillas comenzando a jadear luego de tan agitada llegada.

- Bonito peinado es el que llevas hoy, ¿Por qué llevas ramas en tu cabello?

- Eso... no importa, te dije… que ellos dos… sí se… gustaban…- Decía con la respiración entrecortada debido a las grandes bocanadas de aire que tomaba al hablar.

- ¿No crees qué te estas adelantando un poco?

- Puede que sea así.- Dijo un tanto decepcionada recuperando la respiración normal.

- Hagamos algo, sí en las últimas dos semanas ellos dos se demuestran algún tipo de afecto, haremos el plan.

- ¿Cómo con Anju y Kafei? Mikau, mi pescadito, estas olvidando un pequeñísimo detalle, pero tan insignificante, ¡ESO JAMÁS DIO RESULTADOS!

- ¡Hey! Admite que los unió un poco.- Dijo algo avergonzado.

- Está bien, será como tú quieras.- Sentencio finalmente.

_**Continuara… **_

¡Ay! Me dio penita escribir este capítulo. ;-; Espero que les guste.

Muchas gracias a todos los que me dejan review que me alegran mucho en especial a **Yowane Haku, Fiera Deidad, Link77, arcangel91, Generala, Nad, Magua, Zilia k, Ferjara-Chan, agentekatyrose y Zelink16. **

Dejen sus opiniones, que todo comentario es bienvenido, que no duelen, si tengo alguna falta de ortografía háganmelo saber para luego corregirlo.

Hasta el próximo capítulo, saludos y se cuidan. n_n


	6. Plan A para casos de emergencias

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños _

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo. **

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de verano **

**Capítulo 6: "Plan A para casos de emergencias"**

Un espía es una persona que observa o escucha lo que pasa con disimulo y secreto, hace alrededor de una semana que la Twili y el Zora venían haciendo este rol, y los resultados de este no eran como lo que tenían pensado, según la Twili con lo que habían observado ya era lo suficiente que necesitaban para poner en marcha el supuesto "Plan" que tenían, pero según el Zora aún faltaba algo que dará arranque a este.

La joven pelirroja y el Zora en este instante se encontraban en el puente que daba atravesada al río, pensando en que estrategia podrían utilizar para unir a "la pareja".

- ¿Qué tenemos hasta ahora Mid?- Dijo el Zora con voz gangosa.

- Uno que otro sonrojó y varias **sonrisitas**.- Dijo la Twili recalcando la palabra "sonrisitas"

- Falta algo.- Dijo el Zora en un susurro frotándose las cienes.- ¿Link se resfría todos los años, cierto?

- También tiene sus excepciones.- Dijo la Twili encarándolo y mirándole satisfecha.- ¿Qué planeas pescadito?

- Muy simple mi querida amiga Twili, Plan A en casos de emergencias por cierto, sí Link se resfría esta vez igual que en años anteriores y Zelda muestra algún tipo de preocupación por el, me convenceré de lo que dijiste hace una semana.

- Está bien pescado, será así entonces, ji ji ji, pobre Link fiebre alta en pleno verano.

**(N/A): **Seguramente ustedes, mis queridos lectores, no se creen ese cuento de la fiebre alta en pleno verano, ¿cierto? Pues he de decirles que a MI sí me ocurre, sigamos con la historia, ¿Les parece?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Tres días pasaron desde la invención del Plan A, y los eventos que se esperaban sucedieron de acuerdo al plan, el rubio en este momento se encontraba acostado, con fiebre e intentando conciliar el sueño, además de que tenía un aspecto pálido y la nariz colorada debido a la congestión.

_- Se me arruino mi record, ya llevaba dos años sin resfriarme para esta fecha.- _Pensó para luego estornudar fuertemente, agarrar un pañuelo de esos desechables y sonarse.

Toc, toc.

- Pase.

La persona detrás de la puerta abrió esta suavemente intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, entro y de inmediato dirigió una mirada de sorpresa al joven que yacía sobre la cama.

- ¿Y esto te ocurre todos los años?

- Ya llevaba dos años sin ocurrirme, ¿Cómo estás Zel?

- Mejor que tú, eso se nota a distancia.

- Que tierna eres, se nota que me quieres tanto.- Dijo el rubio con sarcasmo provocando que la joven de cabellera castaña se sonrojara notablemente.

- Claro, claro, lo que digas.- Dijo alejando su mirada para evitar que se notara lo avergonzada que estaba.

- Y… ¿A qué vienes?

- ¿Eh? Cierto, discúlpame, solo quería saber cómo estabas.

- Con dolor de cabeza.

- Ya sé, te haré una sopa, seguramente eso te quitara la fiebre, tu trata de dormir un rato mientras que yo te hago la sopa.

- Con el dolor no puedo.- Dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos.

- Solo duérmete un rato, que no duele.

Diciendo esto la chica salió de la habitación dejando al resfriado joven, cerró la puerta suavemente intentando nuevamente de hacer el menor ruido posible y por último se dirigió a la cafetería.

_- Como si fuera tan fácil dormirse a la mitad del día.- Pensando esto el rubio se tapa por completo con las mantas y cerró los ojos fuertemente. _

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No muy lejos de la cabaña, escondidos detrás de unos arbustos estaban la Zora y la Twili elaborando su acción de "espías" y asegurándose de lo que según ellos iba a ocurrir y al parecer estaba sucediendo.

- Parece que tenías razón en esto Mikau, aunque podríamos ser más directos y preguntarles.- Bufó.- Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo.

- ¿¡Estás loca!? Esto fue TU idea, además si les preguntamos no sería divertido, lo simple no es divertido.

- En eso también pueda que tengas razón pescadito, y no te alarmes tanto nos van a descubrir.

- Solo ten paciencia mi querida amiga Twili.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dentro de la cocina de la cafetería se encontraba la chica de cabellera castaña intentando memorizar la receta que ella ocupaba para hacer la sopa.

_- ¿Cómo era?- Pensó frotándose las cienes._

- Zel, ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

- ¡NO! Emm, lo lamento anju, es que… no logro memorizar la receta de la sopa que me enseño Impa.

- No te preocupes, por cierto, ¿Para quién es la sopa?

-Bueno.- Dijo comenzando a jugar con sus dedos.- Es… para Link.- Admitió finalmente.

- ¿eh? Así que sí, creo que quieres que sea algo especial.

- Supongo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

No tenía la menor idea pero luego de haberlo pensado un rato recordó la receta de la sopa, ahora Zelda se encontraba camino a la cabaña de Link sosteniendo una bandeja no muy grande de madera, sobre esta un plato hondo que contenía la sopa y al lado de este un pasillo no muy grande que contenía agua fría y por ultimo un pequeño paño blanco.

La chica llego a la cabaña, dejo la bandeja en el suelo para poder abrir la puerta de esta, al cumplir la acción tomo la bandeja nuevamente, entro a la habitación y cerró la puerta suavemente con el pie. Luego camino hacia el chico que se encontraba sentado en la cama, de brazos cruzados observando nada más ni nada menos que el "interesante" techo de la cabaña.

- Aquí tienes.- Dijo Zelda colocando la bandeja sobre la cama.

- ¿Qué es, Zel? Espera un momento, ¡Todo menos sopa!

- No la hizo Anju por sí es lo que te preocupa.

- No debiste haberte molestado.

- ¿Cómo supiste que yo la hice?

- Midna y Ashei no saben cocinar, a Malon no le gusta la sopa y Saria le tiene pánico al fuego por lo tanto no se atreve a prender ni un fósforo.

- Ya veo, ¿La vas a probar?

- Claro.- El rubio tomo la cuchara que estaba sobre a bandeja y pobre la sopa quedando sorprendido de manera inmediata.- ¡Esta deliciosa, Zel!

- Me alegra que te haya gustado.

Tomando en cuenta el hambre que tenía el chico, debido a que no había comido o bebido nada en toda la tarde, no le tomo mucho tiempo terminar.

- Gracias Zel, no debiste haberte molestado.

- No tuve ningún problema ¿Por qué no?, por cierto, te traje también un pocillo con algo de agua para que, si tu fiebre empeora, mojes un poco el pañito y lo coloques sobre tu frente.

- Muchas gracias, Zel.

- No hay de que.- Diciendo esto tomo la bandeja y se dirigió a la salida.- Tu procura descansar, yo vendré más tarde para ver cómo estas.- Dijo son voltearse, luego dejo la bandeja en el suelo y abrió la puerta.

_-No debió haberse molestado._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche ya se había acercado pero a pesar de la hora y del frío que había debido a la brisa que corría la Twili y el Zora se encontraba en el puente que daba cruce al río sacando conclusiones de lo poco y nada que habían observado.

- Muy bien mi querida amiga Twili, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy?

- Le trajo sopa, por lo menos eso me dijo Anju, y luego vi que salió con el plato sobre la bandeja vacío.

- Me convencí, para esta ocasión cambiaremos de estrategia.

- ¿A qué te refieres pescadito?

- Nuestra "misión" será crear el ambiente perfecto o ideal para que se confiesen todo.

- No creo que debamos interferir Mikau.

- No vamos a interferir, vamos a darles un "empujoncito", es decir, como si lo fueran a hacer por sí mismo. Link es demasiado tímido con cosas como esas y ni hablar de Zelda.

- Ya veo, ¿Tienes algún plan?

- Ten paciencia mi querida amiga Twili.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Como lo prometido es deuda, la chica de cabellera castaña se encontraba dirigiéndose por tercera vez en el día a la cabaña del rubio para ver cuál era su estado como había dicho hace unas horas.

Llego hasta haya, abrió la puerta, entro y cerró la puerta suavemente. Luego se dirigió hacia el chico y lo miro con ternura, mientras jugaba con su cabello, paso un momento y ella se sentó al borde de la cama, al parecer él le había hecho caso quedándose finalmente dormido.

_- Se ve tan lindo durmiendo.- _Pensó sonriendo inconscientemente.

El tiempo seguía transcurriendo y la chica comenzaba a sentir sueño pero a pesar de eso ella no salió de la cabaña, no quería.

Con cabeceos constantes finalmente el sueño termino venciéndola provocando que quedara recostada al lado del chico y haciendo que este se despertara debido al reciente peso que sentía sobre él.

- ¿eh? ¿Zel?- Bostezo.- _Se ve muy linda durmiendo. _

Tal vez la idea de que ella descansara a su lado no le sonaba tan mal.

_**Continuara…**_

Lamento no haber podido actualizar la semana pesada ;-; tuve semana de pruebas y no tuve tiempo de ponerme a escribir.

Espero que les guste el capítulo, perdonen si todos estos son demasiado cortitos pero no todo es como queremos ¿verdad?

Muchas gracias a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, me alegran mucho. n.n

Como siempre no tengo mucho que decir, excepto una pequeña invitación a que dejen sus comentarios, que todos son bienvenidos.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Saludos y se cuidan. :D


	7. Ideando estrategias

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo.

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de Verano**

**Capítulo 7: "Ideando estrategias"**

Los primeros rayos del sol comenzaban a aparecer y estos iban directamente hacia la ventana de la cabaña para luego dar hacia los ojos de la chica de cabellera castaña provocando una cierta molestia mientras dormía. Esta al percatarse de esto cerro los ojos con fuerza y los abrió lentamente para luego comenzar a parpadear repetidas veces.

_- ¿Dónde estoy?- _Pensó aún medio dormida a pesar de que ya estaba acostumbrándose a despertarse más temprano.

Luego de unos momentos comenzó a analizar el lugar, esa NO era la cabaña en donde acostumbraba a descansar, este era menos espaciosa y seguramente bastante más desordenada, ¿Qué esperaban?

_- No, no, cualquier cosa menos esto, ¡No pude haberme quedado dormida!- _Pensó sonrojándose al instante.

La chica simplemente quería pensar que esto era alguna jugarreta de su mente, un sueño loco, pero la realidad ganaba y los hechos eran tal y como los pensaba, ¿Cómo pudo haberse quedado dormida ahí? Bueno prácticamente todo había sido gracias a ella, no quería irse de donde estaba.

¿Qué podría hacer? Pues lo único que pasaba por su mente era que debía irse por la simple razón de que ella NO debería estar ahí, ¿O sí? La respuesta la dejare a elección, opinen.

Por otra parte NO deseaba irse, estaba muy cómoda y sentir a Link tan cerca de ella la relajaba, no quería separarse de él, de su calidez. El chico con el cual había pasado la noche la mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos mientras que ella aún reposaba sobre su pecho.

Ella batallaba con su mente por la "difícil" decisión entre irse o quedarse mientras que el hylian aún se encontraba durmiendo y estaba muy lejos de despertar. La chica al pensar en esto miro como pudo a la persona a su lado sonriendo inconscientemente.

_Sí yo me voy seguramente no se dará cuenta, deben ser alrededor de las 7:30, nos levantamos a las 8:00 en ese caso solo entrare a la cabaña y tratare de dormir nuevamente, sí me preguntan porque no me vieron entrar en la noche diré que entre tarde y ellas estaban durmiendo. _

¿Qué importaba mentir? Lo importante era regresar lo antes posible para que NADIE se diera cuanta del lugar donde paso la noche o más bien dicho la persona con la que había pasado la noche.

Zelda estaba a punto de levantarse para cuando recordó los brazos que la mantenían sujeta, al verse en esta situación, como pudo intento quitar las extremidades que la mantenían aprisionada solo logrando que la sujetaran con más fuerza que anteriormente.

_- Link por favor no ahora, no es un buen momento, _suéltame…

Los forcejeos iban de parte de ambos jóvenes, ella intentando salir del alcance de los brazos del chico y el evitando que pudiera escapar de su lado, al fin y al cabo por cada uno de estos iban acercándose a la orilla del lugar donde descansaban, la chica en un último intento por zafarse de los brazos del chico se levantó como pudo y se corrió hacia el lado izquierdo cayendo al instante al no haber nada que la sostuviera llevándose al joven consigo.

- Auch, auch…- Dijo sobándose la cabeza.

- ¿Zel? ¿Por qué estamos en el suelo?

- ¿eh? ¿Link?, espera un momento… ¡Salí!- Exclamo levantándose.

- ¿Me podrías explicar?

_- ¿Qué horas serán?- _ Pensó ignorando al chico.

- Zel.

- Debo irme, algún día te explico.- Luego de decir esto se dirigió a la salida y cerró la puerta de la caballa fuertemente dejando al joven sin respuestas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Dos días habían transcurrido, a Zelda para su suerte jamás la descubrieron, Link seguía resfriado y Midna estaba impaciente por saber cuál era el nuevo plan de Mikau. Los dos últimos en nombrar estaban reunidos donde siempre esperando que cualquiera de los dos rompiera el molestoso silencio que hace unos minutos se había formado.

- ¿y… cuál es el plan? Ni se te ocurra decirme que tenga paciencia, se me está agotando.

- Para este plan vamos a tener dos fases, quiero comprobar algo.

- ¿Y estas cuáles serían, pescadito?

- Paciencia mi querida amiga Twili, es algo bastante simple, ¿Kafei cuando tiene sus días libres?

- Mmm… No sabría con exactitud, Rauru siempre los cambia, ¿Por qué preguntas?

- Nos vamos a los bosques perdidos en unos días.

- ¿¡Estás loco!? Las únicas personas que se saben los caminos del bosque son Saria, Mido y Link.

- Vamos entre todos, así nos aseguramos de no perdernos.

- ¿Y cómo quieres que vayamos con Kafei vigilándonos?

- Es por eso exactamente que te había preguntado, las planificaciones Rauru las tiene en su oficina pero siempre le pasa un copia a Link, podríamos aprovechar de que esta resfriado para poder ver la fecha en la que Kafei tiene sus días libres.

- Mmm… No es un mal plan, aunque se te está olvidando un pequeño detalle, ¿Cómo piensas conseguir las planificaciones? No creo que Link te las de.

- ¿Y acaso tú pensabas que había planeado todo sin pensar en eso antes? Con la fiebre seguramente se duerme en la tarde y además tiene el sueño pesado así nos aseguraremos de que no nos descubra, le pediré a Malon para que distraiga a Zelda ya que ella va siempre a ver a Link, mientras que tu entraras a la cabaña a busca y yo vigilare afuera.

- ¿Y por qué yo?

- Porque yo lo digo.

- ¡Pescado malo, eso no cuenta!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

¿Qué tanto puede costar buscar en medio de un inmenso desorden? Esa es la pregunta que se había hecho la Twili cuando entro a la cabaña, el plan iba tal y como el Zora lo había dicho, pero ella se estaba tardando más de lo que debería. Ella ahora se encontraba revisando uno de los varios cajones de un closet amplio.

_- Piensa, piensa pronto estúpida mente, se te está agotando el tiempo. _

¿Dónde la habrá puesto? Esa era la única pregunta que la Twili podía hacerse en un momento así, había revisado en cada lugar o por lo menos eso creía, ¿Y sí estaba debajo de la cama? Puede ser que en algún descuido de parte del Hylian la hoja se haya caído al suelo y el sin darle mucha importancia la habría dejado ahí, así la pobre hoja de papel terminaría finalmente debajo de la cama, no sonaba como algo imposible, pero también era muy poco probable.

Con ese pensamiento la Twili se dirigió hasta el lugar y se agacho para poder ver si estaba lo que tanto estaba buscando, no tardo mucho tiempo en visualizar la pequeña hoja no se encontraba muy lejos, la pelirroja extendió la mano y agarro el papel, se levantó y de inmediato salió de la cabaña.

- ¿La encontraste?

- Pues claro que sí, aquí tienes.- Dijo extendiendo la mano para que el Zora tomara el tan preciado papel.

- Veamos… En una semana más se va Kafei, lo suficiente para que Link se mejore.

- Ahora que sabemos lo que TÚ querías, que piensas conseguir con que vayamos todos a los bosques perdidos.

- Paciencia, cuando vayamos lo sabrás.

- ¿Qué te había dicho acerca de decirme que tuviera paciencia?

Cualquier qué cosa que estuviera planeando el Zora le parecía interesante, tenía que admitirlo, la curiosidad le ganaba y la estaba matando por dentro.

_**Continuara…**_

Lamento nuevamente no poder actualizar la semana pasada -w-, ya termine con las pruebas, la mayoría me las han entregado y por fin pude terminar los trabajos que tenía atrasados así que tendré más tiempo para ponerme a escribir :D

Gracias a todo los que me dejan review, se los agradezco mucho.

Saludos y se cuidan. n_n


	8. Plan B: A los bosques perdidos

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo.**

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de Verano**

**Capítulo 8: "Plan B: A los bosques perdidos"**

Una mañana tranquila, bastante normal a decir verdad solo que hacia algo de frío y a los alrededores corría una brisa helada, el campamento al parecer estaba muy tranquilo, demasiado como para que fuera verdad.

Nuestra pareja se encontraba conversando alegremente sobre temas triviales hasta que el rubio se le ocurrió hacer cierta pregunta que a cierta señorita de cabellera castaña no le gustó mucho, ¿Qué así de simple comienzan las discusiones?

- Ya te dije que no.- Dijo con tono de reproche mirando a la persona a su lado con cara de pocos amigos.

- Vamos Zel, será divertido, no te va a pasar nada.

- ¿Y… como es que TU estas tan seguro?, ¿eh?- Pregunto cruzando los brazos, mientras Link la miraba con ternura y en un gesto bastante rápido la rodeo con sus brazos provocando que la chica se sonrojara inmediatamente.

- Porque yo te protegeré.- Dijo suavemente a su oído.- ¿Iras con nosotros?

- Está bien, ganaste, pero.- Dijo encarándolo.- Solo porque no quiero quedarme aquí a aburrirme.

- ¡Eso es genial!- Exclamo sonriéndole.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los bosques perdidos, el nombre lo decía todo, conoces el camino o te despides de poder encontrar alguna salida, todo en dicho bosque era parecido y confundirse era bastante simple, tomando en cuenta este hecho el grupo se mantenía callado, caminando como si no hubiera nada mejor que hacer y claro que no faltaba la persona que pensara, "no es que ya pasamos por aquí", solo faltaban instantes para que alguien entrara en pánico.

Por otra parte, dejando de lado las ideas negativas, el bosque era lindo y si se deja de lado la idea anterior estar ahí era… agradable, aunque no todos pensarían así de positivo.

- ¿¡De quien fue la brillante idea de venir aquí!? ¡Me duelen los pies y estoy segura de que hemos estado caminando en círculos por más de diez minutos!- Exclamo Malon eufórica deteniéndose repentinamente.

- Oye, tranquila.- Dijo Shad en un intento de tranquilizar a Malon, aunque eso fue solo una pérdida de tiempo.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga? Admítelo, nos perdimos…

- Puede que esta vez tengas razón en algo, Malon.- Interrumpió Midna.- Mikau, la idea fue tuya, así que idéate algún plan para sacarnos pronto aquí.- Dijo la Twili dirigiéndose al Zora que mantenía su vista fija en el suelo.

- Podríamos hacer grupos y separarnos, así encontraríamos una salida más rápido.- Argumento el Zora.

- Pero también podríamos perdernos más de lo que estamos.- Dijo Ashei.

- Puede que ocurra, pero no perdemos nada.- Agrego Saria, apoyando el plan de Mikau.

- ¿Entonces hacemos eso?

- Como quieran.- Respondieron todos al unísono.

- En ese caso, Yo iré con Midna en dirección al sur, Saria tu iras con Mido hacia el este, Link tu iras con Zelda en dirección norte…

- ¿Por qué tú eliges los grupos?- Interrumpió Link.

- !El orejón tiene razón!.- Inquirió Mido.- Creo que es la primera vez en la que estoy de acuerdo contigo, Link.

- ¿Cómo que orejón, enano?

- No me vas a decir que no es cierto.

- !Dejen de pelear!- Interrumpió Saria.

- Lo siento.- Dijeron Link y Mido al unisono.

- Cuando salgan de aquí me lo agradecen, peleadores.- Pauso.- Shad tu iras con Ashei y Malon hacia el oeste.

- Ya dados los grupos todo estaba listo y sin que nadie interrumpiera todos comenzaron a caminar en las direcciones recientemente dadas. Todo iba tal y como se había planeado.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Un rato había transcurrido desde que todos se separaron y el Zora y la Twili estaban ya bastante alejados del lugar donde partieron. Todo iba bien, supongo.

- ¿Quién lo diría pescadito? Todo va marchando como lo planeaste.

- Eso es lo bueno, da igual estar perdidos, estoy seguro de que Saria o Link encontraran alguna salida.

- Puede ser, aunque tú aun no me has dicho lo que quieres lograr de esto.

- Cuando todo acabe lo sabrás.

- ¿Promesa?

- Sí, sí, claro, promesa, Mid.

Tan solo debían esperar, eso era lo único de lo que podía estar seguro el Zora.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Y aquí nos encontramos nuevamente con el silencio, molestoso, pero sobre todo incomodo, ninguno de los dos quería dirigirse ninguna, ella molesta por haberse perdido tan simplemente y el desanimado por el malhumor de la chica. ¿Qué podía ser peor? ¿O acaso no debí haber preguntado? Ups.

- Mentiroso…

- No te ha pasado nada, pesada, no te mentí, Zel.

- ¡Pero nos perdimos!

- ¿Y quién te dijo que no podemos salir?

- Lo veo distante.

- Pesimista.

- Mentiroso.- Dijo cruzando los brazos.

¿A quién trataba de engañar? Tenía miedo nuevamente, si no sales de casa y prácticamente vives encerrada, ¿Cómo crees que se sentirá estar en un lugar desconocido y para peor perdida?

- No debí haber venido…- Susurro aferrándose del brazo del chico provocando que este se sonrojara, pero a pesar de eso ella nunca lo noto.

- Ya estás aquí, ¿Qué le vas a hacer al mundo?

- ¿Podemos descansar un poco?

- Como quieras.

El rubio resignado a la petición de la chica se sentó bajo la sombra de unos de los tantos árboles que habían, mientras ella se sentó frente a él en donde se podía ver una enredadera, la chica pensó en recostarse y justo en el momento en el cual iba a apoyar su espalda en la "supuesta" superficie que debería haber estado detrás de la enredadera, sintió como comenzaba a caer.

¿Caer? Pues sí, al parecer detrás de lo que parecía un buen lugar para descansar había una especie de barranco y ella al descuidarse ahora estaba cayendo sin remedio por él. Todo parecía ir en cámara lenta, ni siquiera reacciono para afirmarse, solo tiempo después atino a gritar el nombre de la persona con la que estaba, este seguía sorprendido por el acontecimiento.

- ¡AHHHH!

- ¡ZEEELDA!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

En algún otro lugar de los varios que puede haber, otro de los grupos se encontraba buscando la salida tal y como se había acordado, todos mantenían la calma, esperen un momento, ¿Pero qué clase de mentira estoy diciendo ahora?, tal vez no todos.

- No vamos a salir de aquí, no vamos a salir, no vamos a salir, no vamos a salir, no vamos a salir, no vamos a salir, no vamos a salir, no vamos, no vamos a salir, no vamos a salir, no vamos a salir, no vamos a salir… ¡Y ni siquiera hice mi testamento!

- ¡¿Podrías callarte de una vez por todas, Malon!?

- Tú también deberías mantener la calma, Ashei.

- Cállate, cerebrito.

- Esto va de mal en peor.

Cualquiera se astearía si eres el único que se mantiene en paz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ella cayó, no sabía cómo estaba, si le sucedió algo o si ahora estaba mucho más asustada de lo que estaba antes, solo se mantenía ahí tratando de asemejar los hechos recientes.

Debía de hacer algo, eso estaba claro hace ya mucho, sobre todo si le había dicho que no dejaría que le pasara nada. Todo parecía tan extraño o por lo menos se sentía así, jamás en toda su vida se había preocupado tanto por alguien, hasta para el estar con ella era extraño, lo único de lo que podía estar seguro era que al estar con ella sentía unas increíbles de ganas de abrazarla y permanecer de esa forma.

_- ¿En qué rayos estoy pensando? Estúpido bosque, es tu culpa. _

Alejando esos pensamientos de su mente se paró y se dirigió al lugar en donde había visto caer a la chica y sin pensarlo más de dos veces se lanzó esperando poder encontrarla a salvo.

_**Continuara… **_

Si, ya lo sé, me tarde demasiado, ¡LO LAMENTO MUUUUCHO! TToTT

Las pruebas me están consumiendo, ya sé que dije la vez anterior que habían terminado los exámenes, pero los malos de mis profesores me engañaron y más encima ahora vienen los certámenes que valen dos notas, así me la voy a tener que pasar estudiando.

Disculpas nuevamente por haberme tardado, verdaderamente me desagrada, aunque no se demuestre lo suficiente.

Bueno muchas gracias a todo los que dejan reviews que me ayudan mucho a continuar con esto que estoy escribiendo, aún tengo esa duda presente de como existe gente que lea mis estupideces.

Sin nada más que decir, me despido de todos.

Saludos y se cuidan. :D


	9. Plan B: A los bosques perdidos, parte 2

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo.**

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de Verano**

**Capítulo 9: "Plan B: A los bosques perdidos, parte 2**

Es increíble saber y haber admitido que estas en medio de una situación en donde las cosas van desgraciadamente de mal en peor, la chica de cabellera castaña debido a un descuido termino cayendo a una especie de "laguna", además de que la caída no había NO había sido MUY agradable. Enumeremos las situaciones que habían ocurrido ser más precisa: al caer su tobillo fue golpeado por una roca y este se encontraba lastimado, estaba oscuro y este hecho impedía que pudiera nadar con facilidad esta la orilla, estaba cansada, tenía frio…. ¡TODO BIEN! ¿Qué más podía ocurrir?

_- Me duele la cabeza…_

Definitivamente esa pregunta trae consigo mala suerte.

Como sea, la joven siguió nadando como pudo hasta alcanzar la orilla de la "laguna" en donde, por suerte, había aterrizado, sino hubiera sido así, ¿Quién sabe cuál sería su estado en este preciso momento?, volviendo a lo principal, la chica se paró con algo de dificultad y siguió caminado hasta poder divisar no muy allá algo de luz.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Por otra parte el Zora y la Twili siguieron caminando como si no tuvieran nada mejor que hacer sin dirigirse ni la más mínima palabra y para sorpresa de ambos a los pocos minutos de haber comenzado ese incomodo silencio, pudieron divisar lo que estaban buscado hace poco menos de una hora, ¡La salida a aquel misterioso bosque!

- Pescadito, ¿No te parece curioso?- Interrogo Midna al Zora junto a ella.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Mid?

- Que fuéramos los primeros en encontrar la salida, siendo que no teníamos ni idea por donde estábamos caminado.

- Puede que tengas razón, por otra parte Mido y Saria vienen hacia acá, ya no somos los únicos que hemos llegado, ¿Contenta?

- Aun así hay algo extraño.- Dijo la Twili cruzando los brazos.

- ¡Mikau, Midna!- Exclamo la kokiri acercándose a los recién nombrados.- ¿Se encuentran bien?

- ¡Excelente!- Respondió el Zora.

- ¿Han sabido de los demás?

- No.

- Mmm… Creí que habría más gente…

- Habrá que esperar, Saria.- Interrumpió el kokiri.

- Solo espero que todos estén bien.

- Lo dudo… Yo juraba que Link iba a ser el primero en llegar, ¿No crees, pescadito?

- Solo hay que esperar, luego saquemos conclusiones, se preocupan en vano.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Aún al oeste y lejos de salir de donde estaban ambas chicas se mantenían discutiendo.

- ¡Miedosa!

-¡Gruñona!

- ¡Miedosa!

- ¡Gruñona!

- Chicas… enserio, ¿Podrían dejar de pelear?

- ¡NO!- Respondieron ambas al unísono.

- No creo que estemos en el lugar indicado como para que se pongan a discutir.

- ¡No te metas, cuatro ojos!- Exclamo Ashei.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo!

- ¿¡PODRÍAN DEJAR DE PELEAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!?- Luego de varios minutos de haberlas escuchado discutir el chico estaba hastiado y ahora se encontraba gritándoles completamente furioso con la mínima esperanza de que se le bajaran los humos a ambas.- ¿¡QUÉ ACASO NO SE DAN CUENTA DE QUE ASÍ NO VAN A LLEGAR A NADA!? ¡A MI TAMPOCO ME GUSTA ESTAR ASÍ, PERO DISCUTIENDO NO ESTÁN COLABORANDO EN NADA!

- Ashei… El no da miedo, no, no, él no puede dar miedo, ¿Verdad?

- No… ¡Basta de juegos, saldremos de aquí!

_- Resulto.- _ Pensó Shad sonriendo inconscientemente, por fin lograba algo.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Oscuridad, eso era lo único que el rubio podía divisar, luego de haberse lanzado al lugar en donde la chica había caído, lo único que podía esperar era encontrarla en buen estado, la profundidad era basta y estaba seguro de que la caída no serían muy agradable.

¡SPLASH!

_- Agua, que suerte.- _El joven siguió nadando hasta la orilla, se paró y camino hasta salir del extraño lugar en donde ahora se encontraba, no le importaba saberlo solo quería saber el estado de la persona quien lo había llevado hasta ahí.- ¡ZEL!

El lugar en donde se encontraba era increíblemente hermoso, ahora mismo se encontraba parado en medio de un bosque cuyo paisaje era otoñal y para su suerte no muy lejos podía divisar la silueta de quien había estado buscando. El al notar esto comenzó a correr en dirección hacia la silueta y cuando la alcanzo solo pudo abrazarla fuertemente.

- ¿Te… encuentras bien?

- Link… emm… ¿Podrías soltarme?- Pregunto la joven totalmente sonrojada.

- ¿eh? ¡Lo lamento!- Exclamo soltando a la chica mientras se sonrojaba, miro por un momento a la chica para luego cambiar bruscamente la expresión en su rostro.- ¡¿Por qué haces que me preocupe así por ti!? ¡¿Qué acaso eres siempre tan descuidada!? ¡No lo hagas! Me haces sentir… extraño.

- Perdóname.- Susurro la chica tomando la mano del rubio.- No fue mi intención hacer que te preocuparas por mi… ¡Pero eso no te da derecho a gritarme!- Exclamo sosteniendo con más fuerza la mano del chico causándole cierto dolor.

_- Y yo que pensaba que era muy dulce. _

Qué lindo encuentro, ¿No creen?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya casi todos se encontraban reunidos a excepción de una pareja, se encontraban esperando pero más de alguno se estaba aburriendo y creían que lo mejor era interferir.

- ¿No piensan que deberíamos ir a buscarlos?- Interrogo Malon.

- ¿Y perdernos más? ¡Yo me quedo aquí! Ustedes si quieren vayan.- Exclamo Mido en respuesta a la pregunta de Malon.

- No creo que vaya a ser necesario.

- ¿A qué te refieres, pescadito?

- Tan solo observa, Mid.

No muy lejos se podía observar a la pareja restante, el chico caminado algo decaído con la chica a cuestas un tanto avergonzada.

- ¿Están bien, por qué están mojados y qué le paso a Zelda?

- ¡Oye! Son demasiadas preguntas Saria, lamento la tardanza, tuvimos un "pequeño" inconveniente y se torció un tobillo así que le cuesta algo caminar.

- Ya veo, volvamos al campamento, sentencio Mikau a lo que todos asintieron.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Las nubes del ocaso se despedían para dar paso a una estrellada noche, la brisa se hacía presente y como costumbre ahora el Zora y la Twili se encontraban reunidos donde siempre.

- Ahora dime, pescadito, ¿Cuál fue el objetivo de tu plan esta vez?

- Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, Mid.

- Explícate.- Sentencio mirándolo fijamente mientras esperaba la respuesta que tanto ansiaba.

- Quería ver que tanto Link se podría preocupar por Zelda, no me sorprendió que hayan tenido algún inconveniente, pues estaba todo planeado.

- P-pero… ¿Cómo?

- ¿Por qué crees que YO elegí a las parejas y las mande en ciertas direcciones? Nada fue al azar, todo estuve perfectamente planeado y creo que no me equivoque en ello, ¿Por qué supones tú que fuimos los primeros en llegar?

- ¡TONTO! ¿Cómo crees que hubieran quedado los dos si hubiera sido algo más grave? ¡No se juega con la seguridad de las personas!

- Bueno, eso era el único factor que restante, p-pero no ocurrió nada malo.

- Eres peor que una calculadora, ¿Cuál será tu siguiente estrategia?

- Eso, mi querida amiga Twili, es una sorpresa, las cosas no suceden porque si, no lo olvides.

Un juego, uno de los más divertidos sin duda, con estas palabras el Zora tomo rumbo al campamento dejando a la Twili con la duda.

_**Continuara… **_

Este capítulo fue terminado a las 4 am debido al insomnio de la autora y subido a esta hora porque la floja se quedó casi toda la tarde durmiendo, por estas razones, tengan piedad. ;-;

Lamento nuevamente por haberme tardado tanto, pero el **jodido insomnio mata inspiración **no me daba mucha libertad como para imaginarme el "romance." He estado asa por más de un mes… QnQ

Dejando de lado las excusas espero que le haya gustado y capitulo, sean libres de mandar todos sus comentarios que todos son bienvenidos. n.n

Muchas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia.

Como siempre no tengo mucho que decir.

Saludos y se cuidan. :D


	10. Plan C: Conózcanse

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo.**

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de Verano**

**Capítulo 10: Plan C: "Conózcanse"**

Una "tranquila" tarde en el campamento, luego de haber recorrido los bosques perdidos y que el instructor Kafei volviera de sus vacaciones todo regresaba a la "normalidad" además de mantenerse la "paz" después de tan "desagradable" excursión.

El Zora y la Twili se encontraban reunidos donde siempre, el silencio se hacía presente, Mikau se mantenía pensativo mientras que Midna esperaba a escuchar la siguiente táctica.

- ¡Escúpelo de una buena vez, que hace un buen rato que estoy esperando a que digas algo!

- Lo he estado pensando bastante, y me parece buena idea…

- ¡¿Qué cosa!? No digas cosas que no comprendo.

- Últimamente me he dado cuenta de que los "tortolitos" interactúan bastante bien, pero puede ser que no se conozcan tan bien.

- ¿A qué te refieres, pescadito?

- Tú sabes, gustos, pasatiempos, aficiones, etc.

- Ya veo, ¿Cómo piensas lograr eso?

- Pues muy simple mi querida amiga Twili, solo hay nombrárselo a alguno de los dos y tal vez les llame la atención, yo creo que a Link, ya que Zelda es mucho más tímida.

- ¿Quién se encargara de eso?

- ¿Qué no es obvio?

- No.

- ¡TU!

- ¿Y por qué rayos siempre tengo que ser yo si tú eres el de las ideas?

- Esa es una pregunta muy sencilla, porque yo digo lo que yo quiero.- Dijo apuntándola muy convencido de lo que acababa de sentenciar.

- Eso no me incluye a mi entonces.

- P-pero.

- Aunque tengo mucha curiosidad de ver eso, ¿Por qué no?

- ¡Sabía que contaría con tu ayuda!- Exclamo victorioso.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ya en el campamento la Twili enfocaba al rubio, dándose ánimos se dirigió a él y sin mucha dificultad entablo tema de conversación y luego nombrar lo que debía, así saldría desapercibida. Mientras el Zora aguardaba a que este diera resultados.

_- Mid, no estás aquí para conversar, quizás deba interferir.- _Pensó el Zora que no estaba muy lejos de donde se encontraban la Twili y el Hylian_. _

- Oye Link, no crees que conoces muy poco acerca de Zelda.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno es que es bastante común verlos conversando, pero ¿Acaso sabes acerca de sus gustos o cosas así?

- ¿Por qué me tendría que importar?- Pregunto entrecerrando los ojos.

- Por favor, si se nota a distancia que te gusta.

_- ¡Pero que estás diciendo!- _Pensó el Zora alarmado.

- ¿Q-qué tonterías estas inventando? ¿No te habrá afectado el sol? ¿Te sientes bien?- Pregunto desviando la mirada

- Sí, sí, claro, ásete el que no entiende.

- ¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¡Si no tengo ni idea de lo que estás hablándome!- Exclamo totalmente sonrojado.

**N/A: Como el pobre no entiende nada. u.u **

- ¿No te da curiosidad?

- Tal vez.

- Ese "tal vez" no me lleva a nada.

- No te incumbe.- Dijo parándose y dirigiéndose a la salida del campamento.

- ¿¡A dónde vas!? La conversación se estaba poniendo interesante, orejón.

- Tampoco es de tu interés.

La Twili satisfecha con lo que acababa de realizar se dirigió donde estaba el Zora y le dedico un sonrisa algo macabra.

- No estuvo mal, hiciste que se pusiera nervioso incluso.

- ¿Qué esperabas de mí?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Relajada, la chica de cabellera castaña se disponía a dibujar su entorno, estaba algo aburrida, asique hace poco menos de una hora que estaba sentada en el césped algo cerca del rio, por fin las clases que había tomado de pequeña le servirían de algo.

_- Que… tranquilidad. _

- ¡Hola. Zel!

- ¿eh? H-hola, Link. Qué curioso verte aquí.

- ¿Y…que haces?

- Estaba algo aburrida, así que vine aquí y trataba de dibujar algo.- Dijo señalando la croquera que tenía a su lado.

- Ya veo…- Susurro sentándose junto a la Hylian.- Zel, estaba pensando y creo que no nos conocemos mucho, digo, es fácil buscar conversación contigo, porque al parecer conoces de todo pero…

- A ti te he contado cosas que no he dicho a nadie, ¿Lo recuerdas?

- Pues claro que sí, pero…

- Si quieres hablar de eso, por mí no hay problema.- Dijo sonriéndole.

Y ahí estaba nuevamente, sonriéndole, tenía que admitirlo, esa sonrisa que le dedicaba diariamente le encantaba, era extraño, se sentía extraño, el simple hecho de que estuvieran solos y que ella le sonriera como de costumbre lo llenaba de una inmensa alegría.

¿Por qué será? ¿Será su belleza?

_- No… ella es especial. _

- ¿Link? ¿Te sientes bien? Estas rojo.- Dijo poniendo la mano en la frente del joven.

- ¿eh? No, no es nada.

El silencio se mantenía presente y sin duda alguna este estaba lejos de irse, ninguno estaba dispuesto a romperlo.

La Hylian al darse cuenta de eso, agarro la croquera que ya estaba prácticamente abandonada y comenzó a dibujar el boceto de la persona que tenía al lado.

- ¿Qué haces?

- Quédate quieto solamente.

- E-está bien.

¿Conocerse? ¿Por qué a él le tendría que importar? No es que le molestara, en realidad, al saber eso una extraña alegría la invadió por dentro, ¿Qué será?

El estar juntos hacia que se sintiera feliz, se sentía segura, protegida. ¿Qué era esa extraña sensación de felicidad? Tal vez la respuesta no estaba tan alejada.

El estar juntos le era importante ¿Por cuánto tiempo más duraría eso? Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas semanas habían pasado desde que estaba en el campamento, quizás más de un mes, tal vez ya faltase poco para irse, aunque eso no era lo importante, no quería irse, no deseaba apartarse, quisiera que todo eso fuera eterno, que nunca acabara, que todos los días pudiera verlo y que este la rodeara con sus brazos como de costumbre.

_- ¿En qué estás pensando?… no es como si el sintiera lo mismo, seguramente solo te ve como una amiga.- _Pensó sonrojándose.

- ¿Qué ocurre, Zel?

- No es nada…- Susurro desviando la mirada.

- Dime…- Dijo sujetando firmemente su mano y mirándola con ternura.

¿Qué acaso todos esos gestos de afecto hacia ella eran solo porque eran amigos? Debía estar equivocada, el ya no era un amigo, significaba mucho más, podía estar segura, pero… ¿Acaso seria correspondida?

- ¿No sientes una extraña sensación?- Pregunto mirándolo fijamente.

- Tal vez…-Pronuncio medio perdido en la mirada de su acompañante.

Seguramente ya había descubierto que era esa sensación, podía estar seguro, ¿Seria este el momento y el lugar preciso para decirlo todo?

- Zel… yo…- Fue ese el instante en que agarro su rostro con suavidad y comenzó a acercarse lentamente a los labios de la chica, seguramente eso diría todo lo que sentía por ella.

- ¡HEY, CHICOS! ¡ES HORA DE CENAR, HACE RATO QUE LOS ESTAMOS ESPERANDO!

- ¿eh? P-pero.

- ¿Es tan tarde?

- ¡Pues claro que es tarde, orejón!

En efecto, ya casi había oscurecido, por alguna razón Anju tenía la cena lista antes de lo previsto.

- ¿Interrumpo algo?

- Claro que no, enano. _¿Qué diablos estuve a punto de hacer?- Pensó totalmente avergonzado. _

No iba a cargar todo el tiempo con esas emociones, tendría que descubrir la forma en que decírselas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

No muy lejos pero lo suficientemente cerca como para observar con claridad y sin ser descubiertos por la pareja, se encontraban el Zora y la Twili, no muy alegres por lo que acababa de suceder el momento más preciado.

_- Estúpido Mido, como se atreve a interrumpir la parte más importante de mi plan, todo iba tan bien. _

Debía idear algo, antes de que la fecha de salida del campamento llegara.

_**Continuara… **_

¿Por qué actualizo ahora? ¡Porque tenía mucho ánimo!

Estoy feliz y no sé porque… es extraño.

Yo sigo con mi insomnio pero ya no es tan malo como antes, por lo menos luego de haberme despertado a mitad de la noche puedo dormirme, no como antes que ahí me quedaba hasta la mañana. 9.9

Espero que les haya gustado el capi. ^^

No tengo mucho que decir, solo una cordial invitación a que dejen sus comentarios que todos son bienvenidos y también muchas gracias a todos los que los han dejado.

Sin más, me despido.

¡Saludos y se cuidan! nwn


	11. Ultimo día

Aclaraciones:

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Cambios de escena

_Pensamientos o sueños_

O-o-o-o-o-o-o- Cambios de escena total

(N/A:) Notas de autora

**Disclaimers: Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de The Legend of Zelda y son propiedad de Nintendo.**

Sin más dejo aquí este nuevo capítulo. nwn

**Campamento de Verano**

**Capítulo 11: "Ultimo día"**

Los nervios, la duda y el poco tiempo. Estos eran los tres factores por los cuales el rubio se encontraba encerrado en su cabaña. No deseaba salir de esta, luego de lo que casi ocurría hace unos pocos días apenas podía ver a la chica sin sonrojarse y esta sensación lo mantenía en constante remordimiento.

_- Estúpido Mido…- _Pensó cubriendo su rostro con la almohada.

Debía pensar en algo rápido, debía hacerlo. No podía mantenerse callado, como si en ese instante no hubiera sentido nada. Ya no podía mirarla y menos hablarle con claridad y ella se sentía igual, era confuso y las posibilidades de declararse eran distantes. Le quedaba poco tiempo, eso era lo único que podía afirmar con seguridad.

_- Mañana…_

El tiempo exacto.

Estaba decidido, lo diría de alguna manera, no importaba cual, pues solo podía depender de si mismo, estaba claro, ya no podía tener más dudas, porque lo que había sentido en ese instante fue absolutamente real. No sabía cómo, pero se lo diría.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Al igual que siempre, es el mismo lugar que de costumbre, se encontraban el Zora y la Twili, ambos alterados sin saber qué hacer, la semana no sabía aprovechado y este instante estaban casi en darse por rendidos.

- ¡Maldito, Mido! ¡Todo esto es su culpa! ¡¿Cómo se atrevió a arruinar MI plan?! Todo iba tan bien…- Exclamo el Zora completamente histérico.

- No te preocupes, pasara algo, estoy segura.- Dijo Midna tratando de calmar a Mikau.

- ¡¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice si mañana nos vamos?!

- Buen punto, pero no es como si a Link no se la haya ocurrido tomar la iniciativa después de "eso" ¿No crees?

- Podría ser, pero no es muy probable.

- ¿Cómo la sabes?

- Lo presiento.

- Quizás no debas interferir más, ya hemos hecho lo suficiente para que todo suceda sin ningún tipo de interferencia. ¿Quién sabe?

- Mi sombra.- Dijo el Zora mirando a la Twili con expresión de disgusto.

- Pesimista.- Sentencio para alejarse y dirigirse al campamento.

¿Pensaba rendirse? Solo quedaba esperar…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Ella no debería sentirse desanimada, debería estar alegre, bueno tal vez no tanto. Ya no lograba distraerse con nada, en lo único que podía pensar ahora era en ese casi beso que estuvo a punto de dar hace unos días.

La chica de cabellera castaña se encontraba sentada en frente de la cafetería completamente desanimada, quería pensar que no pasó nada, que no fue real, que jamás sucedió, solo debía ser una ilusión.

- Solo fue el momento, no es como si alguien se pudiera enamorar de mí, soy un asco, tan miedosa… sin carácter.

¿Dónde estaba la alegría que siempre mantenía cuando pensaba en él?

Ahora todo parecía falso…incierto.

Desde ese día no le dirigía la palabra, no se atrevía a mirarla. Pensar en ello solo la hacía sentir peor, ¿¡Por qué!? Solo la ignoraba… ¿Se sentiría arrepentido?

Ya no importaba pensar… mañana se iría del campamento y quién sabe si lo volvería a ver, pasara lo que pasara seguramente no importaría, simplemente no valdría la pena, estaba segura.

Era tarde… ya casi oscurecía, ¿Qué había estado haciendo todo el día?

Ahh… si, tratando de evitar a la persona que la ignoraba. En parte ella tampoco quería verlo, se sentía nerviosa y ese revoloteo en su estómago la hacía sentir mucho peor, lo mejor era alejarse.

- No vale la pena…

- ¡Hey, Zel!

- ¿eh? ¡Ah, Link! ¿C-como estas?- Pregunto sonriendo nerviosa.

- Bien, venía a decirte algo.- Afirmo sentándose a su lado.

El… ¿Venia a hablar con ella? ¿Qué acaso no le importaba que lo haya estado ignorando todos estos días? Evitando su mirada azulada y tratando de mantener el menor dialogo posible.

¿No le importaba?

¿No estaba molesto?

La chica al pensar en estas interrogantes miro curiosamente a la persona a su lado, lucia nervioso y melancólico, pareciera como si hubiera venido sin ningún propósito. Estaba extraño. ¿Dónde había quedado la seguridad en sus actos que tanto admiraba?

- ¿Y…vas a hablar?

- ¿eh? Si, si, d-discúlpame.- Hablo torpemente.

¿Qué diría? ¿Cómo debería empezar? Sacar el tema no se le estaba haciendo nada fácil… ¿Dónde estaba esa decisión que había tomado cuando estaba en su cabaña?

Pensarlo era mucho más fácil que decirle, su garganta estaba hecho un nudo, no podía hablar, simplemente no podía, ¿Cómo lo tomaría ella?

¿Le importaba? Seguramente no.

Si le importara, ya lo habría hablado, ella era así y en este mismo instante su mente no tendría que estar en guerra.

- Hace algo de frío, ¿No crees?

- Bastante.- Respondió sin darle mucha importancia a los intentos de hablarle de parte del rubio.

Ciertamente estaba siendo fría con él. Esa parte de ella no la conocía, siempre parecía tierna, dulce, hasta amable. ¿Qué le ocurrió?

Si creen que la confusión era solo parte de uno, déjenme informarles que esta para ambos, sus palabras para ella seguramente ya no tenían sentido alguno.

_- Aléjate…me haces sentir mal. Solo lárgate. _

Con el corazón hecho un nudo se paró repentinamente y dedico una última mirada adolorida, no deseaba seguir así. Sí él no iba a decir nada, ¿Para qué seguir con esa aura de frialdad?

- Link…yo. No me siento muy cómoda aquí contigo, l-lo lamento, ¡Mañana hablamos!- Y se fue corriendo.

-P-pero… ¡Zel!

Mañana…solo debía esperar y estaba vez no fallaría.

**_Continuara… _**

¡Ay! Me dio penita escribir este capi D:, no sé. Algo más pequeño que de costumbre (Mis hermososos capítulos miniatura) pero creo que bastante importante, ¿Qué les puedo decir?

Lamento haber tardado en actualizar, ya acabaron mis vacaciones y de inmediato comenzamos con pruebas.

Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan sus comentarios y lamento mucho si no los he respondido. uwu

No tengo mucho que decir, solo una cordial invitación a que dejen sus comentarios.

¡Saludos y se cuidan!


	12. AVISO IMPORTANTE

¡AVISO IMPORTANTE!

Debido a ciertos problemas que luego explicare tardare bastante más de lo normal en actualizar…

Lo lamento… ¡Pero no se angustien! Tardare pero habrá nuevo capítulo.

Nuevamente me disculpo.

Saludos y se cuidan! :DD

Atte: Ariasu Akane (no me extrañen mucho)


End file.
